Happy Birthday Marley-San!
Plot It's October 15! You know what that means! It's Marley-San's birthday! He's turning 2 billion and 1! But his physical appearance is 29! Let's CELEBRATE!!! Characters Marley-San Shi Ba Earl Grey Jacques Bond Red Blue Pink Stacy Heather Gerald Butler Lord Tourettes Gelato Bene Raccoon Transcript (Marley-San is resting on a bench) (Earl Grey sneaks up on him) Earl Grey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAN! Marley-San: (jumps) AHHHH (breaths quickly) Marley-San: (stops breathing) EARL GREY?! Uhh... Thanks! D-Don't do that again! Please! Earl Grey: (giggles) Marley, I'm sorry (chuckles) It's cause you have such a sense of humor! Marley-San: (laughs) Well then don't give me a heart attack on my Birthday! (Blue and Pink come in) Blue: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Pink: Morning Marley! (Hugs him) Happy birthday. (Earl Grey whispers into Blue's ear.) Earl Grey: Is Red coming? Blue: Sadly, yes. Earl Grey: Dammit! (Gelato and LT come in) Gelato Bene: Buon compleanno, Marley! Lord Tourettes: Happy Birth-GAY Marley! I'm so happy to see you! (giggles) Marley-San: Hey guys! Thanks. (Marley-San walks away) Blue: Sesh. Marley-San doesn't celebrate his birthday much, dosen't he? Earl Grey: Marley never did celebrate his birthday. He's very quiet about it. It's his first birthday in our universe and, (blushes a little) I-I want it to be speacal. (Red just comes out of no were) Red: (laughs) I SAW YOU BLUSH! (laughs) Earl Grey: (blushes some more) SHUT UP! Blue: It's alright Earl. It's ok if you have a little crush on him. Earl Grey: ...you're not helping... (Time laps, Earl Grey, Shi Ba and Jacques Bond are in a cafe talking about Marley's party.) (Jacques' phone starts to ring) Jacques Bond: Oh! Sorry guys, I have to take this. (Picks up the call. It's Marley-San) Jacques Bond: Hey MS! Marley-San: Sup. Jacques Bond: So, we have some plans for your b-day. What about Papa San's sushi restaurant. Marley-San: Ohh. Que Interesante! (blushes and face palms) Jacques Bond: Ehhh, yup?... Ok. Talk to ya later bye. Marley-San: (hangs up and blushes alot ) QUE INTERESANTE?! UGGHH!!! (Shows Marley on a tree branch when Heather comes) Heather: Hi Mari! Marley-San: Oh! Hello Heather! (Heather climbs up and sits on the tree branch) Heather: Earl Grey and Shi Ba are talking about you. Why is that? Marley-San: It's my birthday. Heather: (gasp) Oh my god that's so cool! Marley-San: Hey, it's nothing much. I don't expect anything from those two. (laughs) Heather: Well happy birthday then! Marley-San: Thanks. Heather: Ta ta! (Heather jumps off the branch) Marley-San: See ya! (Heather joins Earl Grey and Shi Ba) Earl Grey: Ah! You're gonna kill me, won't you Heathie! Heather: Oh! No! I'm on you're side with this one! Earl Grey: Wait. So you actually want to get teabagged? Heather: What? No! I heard you two were talking about Marley's birthday! Earl Grey: (blushes) OH! (laughs) MARLEY-SAN TOLD YOU! (laughs) THAT'S... THAT'S NICE! Shi Ba: Earl has a serious crush on Marley. Earl Grey: (blushes a lot) NO I DON'T!!! Heather: Oh my god that's so wierd! Earl Grey: (blushes and cries loudly) AGH!!! (Shows everyone in the sushi restaurant setting things up.) Heather: I got the cake! Earl Grey: You made it? Heather: Yup! I don't think you would like the frosting. It's...colorful... Earl Grey: I'm not eating that cake if it's going to make me explode. Heather: You can have the chocolate part of the cake! Earl Grey: Ok. Seems fair enough. Gelato Bene: This is gonna be the best-a! Lord Tourettes: Oh I can't wait to see Marley-San's DICK when he sees it! Red and Stacy: (at the same time) BRING IN THE BEER!!! Blue: Red, you idiot! Marley-San doesn't drink! Red: But we do, bitch! (drinks out of a beer bottle) (Marley-San approches the restaurant) Lord Tourettes: Everybody hide under the FUCKING table! Marley-Sans' nearly here! (Shi Ba turns off the lights when everyone hides under the table.) (Marley walks in) Everyone: SURPRISE!!! Marley-San: HOLY KANAMAE! YOU GUYS?! Earl Grey: Everyone came here to wish you a happy birthday, Marley-San! (Marley-San blushes) Marley-San: (eyes tear a little) Wow, t-thanks guys. I-I don't have any words to discribe this... Red: Here's one word... EARL GREY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!! Earl Grey: OK! OK! OK! I ADMET! I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON MARLEY-SAN! OK! (everyone stays slightly silent) Marley-San: (blushes a lot) I am gonna forget I ever herd that... Earl Grey: It's cause, it's your first birthday in our universe and I want to make it specal. Marley-San: (whips tears away) Ah. Look at this! This isn't the behavior you expect from me! I really suck at this don't I! (laughs) Earl Grey: (smiles) Marley-San... Red: ...LET'S THIS PARTY STARTED!!! (everyone starts having a great time!) (at the end of the party, everyone went home exept Marley and Earl) Earl Grey: D-Did you like it? Marley-San: Liked it? I LOVED IT!!! Earl Grey: Well, I'm glad you do. (stays silent for a while) Earl Grey: I love you. Marley-San: As friends? Earl Grey: Yes, as friends... Marley-San: Thanks I do to... (END) Trivia * This episode was finished two days after Marley-San's birthday. * In this episode, Earl Grey and Shi Ba don't seem to be that villainess. It all depends if Marley is around. However Marley-San does have the desire to take away the rest of evil essence inside of them. * Heather makes a rainbow cake knowing very well Earl Grey is allergic. * In the picture, Earl Grey and Red look like thier getting along, even thogh Earl Grey knows very well Red is Batman. * It's Marley-San's first ever birthday. * The fact Earl Grey has a crush on Marley-San might be a hint Earl Grey is gay. Gallery B-DAY!!!.jpg|HAPPY B-DAY MS!!! -AFiguresRock Friends:).jpg|Earl Grey: I love you. Category:Episodes